Hija de la Mafia
by Davy07
Summary: Un amor prohibido se desarrolla entre el mundo de la mafia, podra sobrevivir, podran con el carma y la conciencia de amarse siendo tio y sobrina, podrán tener un final feliz o el mundo en el que viven terminara con ellos, mal sammary entren y lean pd. contiene lemon e incesto y lenguaje obsceno


**Hola, soy nueva en esta pareja, espero no sean crueles y disfruten de esta historia, donde se desataran amores y pasiones, prohibidas, mentiras ocultas y verdades dolorosas, espero su aceptación y a leer**

**Hija de la Mafia**

**Capitulo 1**

Se encontraba viendo por el ventanal de su despacho hacia el jardín trasero de la imponente mansión en la que residía desde hace varios años, veía con sumo interés sin apartar la mirada de aquel lugar, mientras mental mente se reprendía por su actitud, por sus pensamientos, mas no podía evitarlo, no sabía cómo o cuando había sucedido pero se sentía como un verdadero imbécil al desear algo que jamás tendría, por mucho que lo deseara, ella estaba prohibida para el…

Luchaba contra sus deseos, sus instintos que despertaban cuando ella estaba cerca, pero debía admitir que sería una reverenda estupidez, que pensaría ella de él, después de todo lo que habían pasado tenía que pasarle esto a él, al Gran Sasuke Uchiha…

Señor tenemos malas noticias – dijo el hombre que se encontraba a sus espaldas pudo sentir la punzada en su pecho pero decidió esperar

Que ha sucedido Juugo – animando a este a darle la noticia que en el fondo sabía lo que sucedía…

Sakumo fue asesinado por el agente de la DEA – dijo el hombre al fin, viendo como se crispaba su cuerpo y dirigió su vista de nuevo hacia el jardín

Ve por ella, no le digas nada de lo que ha sucedido – ordeno el moreno

Maldito seas cómo pudiste hacernos esto! – grito desde lo más profundo de su ser, todo lo que habían sufrido cuando apenas era un adolescente con una niña de días de nacida en brazos, sin dinero, sin casa y sin comida, Sakumo fue un regalo que la vida les dio, después de pasar casi dos meses viviendo en la calle, todo gracias a él y ahora asesinaba a la única persona que ellos dos amaban y respetaban…

Oh vamos Sakura, no te vez feliz, cuéntame que es lo que te sucede niña tonta – su Rubia amiga no la dejaría en paz hasta que ella soltara la información completa

No pasa nada, Ino para que te cuento si al final de cuentas son solo ilusiones – dijo tratando de ver por alguna ventana a la razón de su tristeza

Seguro el imbécil de Naruto tiene la culpa – aseguro la rubia

No Ino, Naruto no tiene nada que ver en esto es otra la situación pero luego te cuento va, que Juugo viene y no quiero que nos escuche – sonrió la mujer a su mejor amiga

Señorita Sakura, el Señor Sasuke la espera en su despacho no demore – fue lo único que dijo y volvió sobre sus pies

No te entretengo – sonrió en repuesta la rubia, quien vio irse a su amiga quién lo diría se habían conocido apenas hace dos años en una excursión de la preparatoria y ahora eran las mejores amigas, tenían tanto por delante…

Sasuke – pregunto dudosa después de entrar sin haber llamado espero no molestar, pero lo que vio la dejo sin aire los pulmones, estaba sobre el escritorio y pudo jurar que en sus ojos había rastros de ¿lagrimas?

Sakumo está muerto – dijo viendo como todo el color desaparecía del rostro de la chica, sus lágrimas corrieron y ella no hizo ningún intento de ocultarlo

Que paso – dijo tratando de pensar en varias posibilidades pero Sasuke le aclaro todo rápidamente

El comandante de la DEA, lo abatió a tiros mientras el se reunía con la gente de Colombia que llego al país hace unas semanas – dijo viendo como el mismo rostro antes lleno de dolor ahora se crispaba de ira

Fue él quien lo asesino – pregunto sabiendo que todo empezaría en vez de terminar

Si – fue todo lo que escucho decirle al moreno

Esto es lo último que nos hará, te lo prometo, estoy casada de que siempre se interpone entre nuestra felicidad, no mas – dijo viendo decidida al moreno

Déjalo Sakura, no tienes porque empezar esta guerra tu, lo hare yo, te quiero fuera de este negocio Sakura, lo mejor será que salgas del país cuanto antes – dijo viendo como la joven se crispaba más aun

Estás loco, no me iré, me quedare y voy a enfrentar lo que tenga que venir, no me esconderé en ningún otro país o continente – dijo decida viendo como la impaciencia se apoderaba del ojinegro

No te lo estoy preguntando Sakura, es una orden y vas a cumplirla – dijo tratando de que la joven no rebatiera mas con el

Tú no tienes derecho a decidir por mi – se quejo la joven

Lo tengo y lo sabes, no eres mayor de edad aun, tengo tu custodia sobrina – le recordó había momentos que era preferible no recordar el parentesco que tenia, pero en casos como este que era necesario, lo aprovechaba, ella no dijo más nada se sumió en un silencio muy incomodo que luego fue interrumpido por la frialdad de sus palabras…

Recupera su cuerpo como sea – prácticamente le ordeno – el tendra un funeral digno de la persona que era y ten por seguro que Itachi pagara su muerte

Es tu padre Sakura, nunca lo olvides – le recordó el moreno, aunque en realidad ella no lo conocía más que por fotos, Sakumo fue como su abuelo y Sasuke como… no se atrevió a pensar más…

Te lo prometo – le aseguro el moreno para luego ver como ella abandonaba el lugar, estaba seguro que no le obedecería, era tan testaruda como solo ella podría ser… se sumergió en el mar de sus recuerdos aquellos que nunca pudo olvidar…

_**Flash Back **_

_Murió la madre de la niña murió – sorprendió estaba el joven de 16 años quien veía como su hermano cargaba a una niña de apenas días de nacida_

_Fue una emboscada Sasuke, no pude hacer nada lo único que pude salvar fue a la niña – dijo mostrando a la pequeña bebe en sus brazos_

_Pero como sabían dónde estaba tu esposa – pregunto intrigado_

_Algún contacto dentro de la organización seguramente le dio nuestra ubicación no lo sé – susurro frustrado_

_Lo siento hermano – dijo el moreno quien no sabía cómo darle ánimos a su hermano, eran ellos dos contra el mundo antes que Itachi se casara y luego vio como era feliz esperando a su hija y ahora solo vía soledad en sus ojos_

_No sé que es lo que hare Sasuke, no tenemos dinero gaste todos los ahorros en el hospital, para evitar cualquier sorpresa y mira la que nos ha pasado – dijo en verdad se sentía perdido_

_Saldremos adelante ahora tienes a tu pequeña hija – le sonrió mientras observaba a la niña dormir_

_No estoy seguro – susurro el moreno a su hermano pequeño_

_Y apenas después del funeral él se llevo a la pequeña Sakura en brazos mientras su hermano arreglaba algunos pendientes, pero él jamás regreso, el paso de los días, le dio a entender que Itachi su hermano mayor los había abandonado y se sintió perdido, tenía una niña que dependía de él y no era capaz de dejarla a su suerte para salvarse el, así que opto por salir en busca de algo para ambos, llevándola consigo y paso frio y hambre durante meses hasta que Sakumo había aparecido a su rescate mientras intentaba robar formula en un súper mercado para la niña que no había comido durante todo un día y solo le podía dar agua que mendigo en alguna que otra casa… _

_No sabes que robar es penado jovencito – le dijo el viejo mientras veía como el moreno se ponía rojo de la vergüenza_

_Mi sobrina necesita comer, no tengo la mayoría de edad y nadie me da una oportunidad de trabajo porque ella siempre está conmigo – dijo viendo al hombre quien lo miraba con el seño fruncido _

_Siempre hay una oportunidad para quien la busca – dijo sacando dinero de su cartera para que el joven pelinegro pagara la formula y algunas otras cosas para la pequeña bebe_

_Gracias señor – dijo nunca en sus dieciséis años se había sentido tan humillado y tan feliz al mismo tiempo, la niña no pasaría hambre ni penurias con todo lo que había comprado, pago en la caja y salió con varias bolsas _

_Pero al salir del mismo se dio el susto de su vida, había dejado a Sakura en compañía de un niño que había conocido durante su tiempo en la calle y el niño estaba solo esperando por el…_

_Y Sakura – pregunto, a lo que el niño señalo con su dedo y el siguió la dirección, el mismo hombre que le había descubierto y dado dinero tenía en brazos a la niña, la frazada con que estaba envuelta dejaba mucho que desear, estaba sucia y rota, no contrastaba con el traje elegante de aquel hombre, se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el…_

_Debi suponer que sus intenciones no eran buenas – lo reto_

_Calma muchacho, solo la tome en brazos porque lloraba y tu pequeño compañero no sabía que hacer – le dijo viendo la cara del joven quien no le creía, _

_Es muy hermosa, es tu hija – pregunto de repente acariciando el rostro de la pequeña niña_

_No – negó el joven – es mi sobrina, su madre murió y su padre nos abandono – dijo evitando las lagrimas, si era un joven adolescente y con sentimientos y cuando recordaba aquello se atormentaba buscando un porque, no por el si no por la pequeña bebe_

_Eres muy valiente, cualquier otro, la hubieses dejado a su suerte – el hombre seguía hablando pero esta embelesado con la niña _

_Cualquier otro hombre señor no yo – le aseguro – tratando de quitarle la niña de sus brazos_

_Cómo te llamas – pregunto de repente el viejo de ojos verdes_

_Sasuke Uchiha – respondió _

_Sakumo Haruno – se presento el hombre mayor_

_Te propongo un trato Sasuke – dijo negándose a darle a la niña de vuelta, ella tenía algo que le parecía tan familia y lejano a la vez_

_No te la voy a vender – dijo de manera amenazante_

_No pretendo comprártela – dijo sonriendo – te daré trabajo, un lugar donde dormir y alguien que cuide de la pequeña niña, si tu trabajo me satisface, ten por seguro que llegaras a ser muy rico Sasuke – dijo el hombre viendo la reacción del joven…_

_Sasuke Uchiha no era conocido por su ambición, pero todo lo que le proporcionara un bienestar a él y a la pequeña sería bien recibido aunque vendiera su alma al diablo, que era lo que en verdad sentía al ver al hombre que tenia frente a él…_

_Acepto – susurro_

_**Fin Flash back **_

No le había vendido su alma al diablo, resulto ser que no tuvo conocimiento de los negocios ilegales de Sakumo hasta que cumplió los treinta años y desde hace tres años que formaba parte del Cartel de Haruno, pero se sintió obligado hacerle de su conocimiento a Sakura de lo que sucedía no quería ponerla en peligro y que ella lo ignorase, aunque Sakumo se lo había prohibido supo comprender lo que ellos dos tenía, ese lazo que no se rompería y que el viejo sabia que algo prohibido se escondía entre ellos….

Te perdone todo Itachi! – grito pero la muerte del viejo no puedo – susurro

Continuara…

Que les pareció?


End file.
